Do You Believe in Magic?
by MaryFan1
Summary: Beckett and Castle's dinner at Remys at the end of The Third Man. Will there be magic? Two shot at least.


They walked into Remy's to find it almost empty. The waitress at the counter looked up at the sound of the door chime and smiled broadly.

"Ricky! Officer Kate!" She exclaimed

"Hi Ruby." They said in unison

"What are you two doing here?" She asked then smiled awkwardly, "I mean, I know why you're here I just never see you two here together."

Kate smiled, "Well, our dinner got interrupted earlier and we're starving."

"Oh, I see." Ruby said with a wink

"No, we both had dates that got cut short…I mean not us." Kate rambled as Castle just grinned

"Uh huh, sit anywhere you like. You both want your usual?"

They nodded and took a both in the corner. Ruby brought over their usual drinks. A root beer for Beckett and Cream Soda for Castle and gave them another knowing wink.

"I think she has plans for us, Beckett." Castle teased

Kate looked wide eyed at him, "Oh well, she's just…I mean…"

Castle laughed, "I'm teasing you, Beckett."

Kate cleared her throat in that way she did when she intended to change the subject, "So, things didn't work out with Bachelorette numero tres, huh?"

Castle sighed, "She was nice enough. The truth is I had my mind on the case instead of her. I feel bad how I treated her. What about you and Mr. July?"

"I think I did the same thing. But they ended up together so I think things worked out." She replied sipping on her drink

Rick was quiet for a minute, "Kate, listen." She looked up from her root beer in surprise at his use of her first name, "I'm sorry." He said with a sincerity she hadn't heard since he apologized for looking into her mother's murder and it made her uneasy

"For what?" She asked, "Screaming like a girl at that spider?" She quipped not knowing how else to handle it

"No, the whole thing with the newspaper article. I promise you I never said anything about us being together."

"I know. I probably over reacted. But what made her write that anyway?"

He looked down awkwardly, "I guess I talked so much about you in that interview she just assumed."

"Why would you talk about me in an interview about you?" She asked, "And WHAT did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything about you like that. Just…how much I admired you and the work you do. How good you are at it. How much I've learned from you."

Now Kate looked down awkwardly, "Thanks Castle, that's…really sweet."

"I meant it." He said, "Just like I meant the dedication in the book."

She felt her face flush and she looked down again.

"I know you know I would never want to make your job harder than it is or cause you embarassment. I know that sounds strange to you because of the book and everything. I just want everyone to see what I see. That you're extraordinary."

She looked up at him again eyes still wide.

"And I told her you were totally hot." He joked to ease the tension

"Now there's that twelve year old I know." She quipped as Ruby brought their burgers over to them

Kate bit into hers and got ketchup on her chin.

"Oh let me get that." Castle reached across the table and wiped it off with his napkin

Their eyes locked and Kate cleared her throat again, "Thanks."

Castle took a bite of his, "Best burgers anywhere."

"Hmm." Kate said

They finished their meal in relative silence and as Castle washed down the last of his he glanced over in the corner, "You know what I feel like doing?"

Kate gave hime her patented Beckett eye roll, "What?"

"Dancing." He stood up and offered his arm, "Would you do me the honor, Detective?"

Kate started to object but something overrode it and she stood up and took his arm. They walked over to the jukebox and he picked out the song. He took her in his arms as the music started to play.

_Do you believe in magic in young girl's heart_

_How the music can free her whenever it starts? _

_And it's magic. If the music is groovy _

_It makes you feel happy like an old time movie _

_I'll tell you about the magic and it'll free your soul_

_But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll _

He twirled her around and she thought back to that fundraiser they went to the year before and he had bought her that beautiful dress.

"Do you believe in magic, Beckett?" He asked as they continued to dance, "I mean I know you don't believe in soul mates or fate. Miss Practical."

She rolled her eyes again, "You'd be surprised. My grandfather was an amateur magician."

"Did he teach you any tricks?"

"Only one…that I do with ice cubes." She smirks as he looks dumbstruck

"You're such a tease." He grumbled as the song ended

"And like I said before, you're so easy, Castle." She replied as they sat back down

He saw the bill on the table and picked it up.

"Castle, you're not paying for mine." She insisted

"I invited you, Beckett. My treat." He replied

She sighed, "Thank you. But this isn't a date, you know."

"Of course not." He agreed, "Just two colleagues getting dinner. You can pay next time."

_But it could be, _He thought

_Why do I wish it was, _she thought

"Well, it's late I guess it's time to head home." He said, "I mean you to your home and me to mine."

She chuckled a little, "What's gotten into you. Castle? All nervous and tongue tied."

"I just…I just don't want you to…I mean I didn't want you think I thought…"

"Thought what, Castle?" She asked teasingly

"Oh well, that I was implying that we…I mean that you…"

"Wanna see me home, Castle?" She asked as she walked toward the door leaving him standing there almost rooted to his spot by their table

She looked back, "You coming, Castle?"


End file.
